


Heartbreak in the Heartland

by Ander_Zanova



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Batgirl of Burnside - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ander_Zanova/pseuds/Ander_Zanova
Summary: Babs has a sad day but it turns out alright I guess?





	Heartbreak in the Heartland

She wore a purple evening gown, the form-fitting bodice shimmered with silver embellishments and the skirt flowed out elegantly… her auburn hair flowed down her back and around her face in curls. They were not quite natural curls, but perfect waves that someone had obviously meticulously created. She wished that she was anywhere but here. Literally. Anywhere. Else. But here. Her mind wandered.

The ballroom was full of the rich and powerful people that ran their city. They were all dressed to the nines. Ball gowns flowed, as did the champagne. Men in tuxes with fancily folded handkerchiefs made polite conversation. It wasn’t bad as far as galas go. There were, fruits, cheeses, an array of other horderves. The room glowed a warm yellow from the large chandeliers that shimmered above the open room. Strings sung out in the background, although the chatter of the crowd drowned out the harmony. The ambiance was warm and airy, comfortable almost. Any other week it would have been a welcome respite from her usual evening activities, but damn had it been a rough few days.

Nevertheless, she was a Gordon and she was trained by The Batman. If it was one thing she could handle it was an evening of wining and dining with the rich and powerful of Gotham city. No big deal. She sighed, took a swig of her champagne and continued making the rounds; politely smiling and making small talk.

Years passed. Well, it was technically an hour and a half.

‘God, I can’t wait to go home and get out of this dress and eat some actual food…’ She thought to herself, imagining what Alfred might have cooked up. She adjusted her glasses before approaching the mayor.

“Mister Mayor.” She announced herself and nodded with a smile.

“Barbara Gordon, my goodness, it has been a while!”

“Indeed, it has, sir.” She replied politely.

“How is college going? Have you been enjoying Burnside?” He asked. Ugh. College. Burnside. Just what she wanted to think about right now. But she kept up her front.

“It’s going very well! Burnside is lovely.”

“Glad to hear it!” He smiled.

“This is some party you’ve thrown!” She offered, looking around the ballroom.

“Isn’t it lovely? The wife handled most of the details. She did a wonderful job!” he continued.

“Then give her my praise. She outdid herself.” Barbara complimented.

“Well, we finally caught The Joker. I don’t think anyone could outdo themselves with that sort of celebration!” The mayor replied proudly.

‘yeah “we” sure did.’ She thought indignantly, knowing full well that batman and robin weren’t getting the thanks that they deserved. 

“That’s true! Have a wonderful night, sir!”

“I intend on it! Enjoy yourself Barbara!” He chuckled back.

‘Not. Likely.’ She thought rolling her eyes as she walked toward the refreshment table.

As much as she wanted to go back home, she was more than happy to be out of Burnside for a few days. She was relieved to be away from Ethan. Mr. Ethan Cobblepot, son of The Penguin himself. They had been seeing each other for a few months now, and she thought everything was going well, (despite what his namesake might suggest) 

He didn’t seem to be up to anything dastardly, and she’d done her research. Everything was going well until last night. They had reservations at their favorite restaurant in Burnside. But, it wasn’t as romantic as she had expected… He ended it over dinner, not even giving her so much as a reason. Just a plain and simple “I don’t want to see you anymore.” And that was it. She thought their relationship may have been going somewhere. She thought- well, it didn’t matter what she thought. 

Thankfully, she was able to hold it together for a few last missions before leaving for Gotham the next day. She may have lost it in the airport terminal as she left, not that she would ever admit it. To be fair it was the one chance she had to get her feelings out. As soon as she arrived Alfred would welcome her at the airport, she couldn’t let him worry about something so trivial as her love life. 

Upon arrival, he showed her to her favorite guest room and left her to prepare for the party. She had an hour. She was focused and diligent, curling every last strand of hair, distracting herself from the emotions that haunted her. A short text to her favorite vigilante calmed her. He was good at cheering her up, regardless of the circumstance.

4:03pm: “I’m not okay, Dick.” She sent.

4:03pm: “Babs, what’s wrong?!” he replied. 

4:05pm: “Ethan… he broke up with me yesterday. I haven’t had time to process. Been  
too busy. In Gotham. Going to that gala tonight. Can I call you after?”

4:05pm: “Absolutely.” Rang his reply.

The promise of that phone call was the one thing getting her through this event. Only thirty more minutes and she could excuse herself. She had endured the speech the mayor had given, politely made conversation, and she had scored some surprisingly tasty cheese bites, now she just had to wait around for a few more minutes until the dancing began and then she could disappear. Finally.

The music began earlier than expected. She finished off her flute of champagne before letting a waiter whisk it away. Now was her chance.

“Greetings, Barbara. Would you like to dance?” Enter Damian Wayne.

“Dami!” She hugged him. “It’s good to see you. But I actually have uhm… a call to make.”

“Barbara. One dance. We must keep up appearances.”

“What appearances?” She asked.

“I do not know...” He trailed, “Just one dance?” he pleaded. “Father made me take lessons. At least allow me to warm up before I must lead someone important.”

“Oh, so I’m not important?” She teased as she offered a hand to dance, he looked like he really did need it.

At the conclusion of the song, she thanked him for the dance, and excused herself from this dreaded party. It was supposed to be fun… but boys are dumb and really good at ruining your fun, especially when they break up with you a day before an event you’re excited about… at least she could go vent to Dick now.

She made her way through the main entrance. She pulled out her phone as she made for the steps. She had just pulled up his contact information on her screen when she saw blue and red flashing lights in front of her. ‘What is it now? Doesn’t the world know I need at least one second to process this.’ She thought, annoyed. She took a quick look around the area but nothing seemed off, aside from the singular car with no perp in sight. Barbara squinted her eyes and took a closer look at the vehicle itself. Its lights continued to flash as she inspected it. Something was odd though, this wasn’t a GCPD car. This was… Blüdhaven Police Department??

The lights clicked off as soon as she realized. The driver door opened and out stepped a lanky, but well-built officer. He crossed his arms on top of the car and looked at her.

“I heard a certain someone might need some help tonight…” he called with a cheeky grin.  
Yep. That was him. She’d know that voice anywhere.

“Dick!” She hurried down the stairs into his waiting arms, picking up the slack in her skirt to keep from tripping.

“Hey Barb.” He answered softly into her hair as she almost choked him to death with a hug.  
After a second she stepped back, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. They were sparkling green, and likely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. (Not taking into account the tears, though they did make her eyes sparkle even more brilliantly in the dim light.) 

“Hey…” He trailed.

“Sorry.” She brushed away a tear. “I’m fine. Sorry.” She faked a smile.

“Babs… I know when you’re lying to me.” He looked concerned. 

“Sorry.” She apologized again. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for and you definitely don’t have to be okay.”

“Dick... he... he didn’t even give me a reason he just- he-” her explanation was interrupted by a flood of emotions. She covered her mouth with a hand and looked up at him. Her body was racked by another sob. 

It had been a long time since he had seen her this distraught.

“Oh, Babs.” He hugged her again, tighter this time. And she sobbed into his chest for a minute. 

When she pulled back and looked up at him again he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. “Want me to go kill the son of a bitch? I have the means… and the abilities.”

She smiled, regaining some sense of composure. “I think that’s illegal. Aren’t you supposed to be stopping the murderers?”

“Technically yes, but no one messes with my Babs.” This earned him a full-on smile. A real one this time. “I’ve missed you, Officer Grayson.”

“I’ve missed you too, Babs…”

“Hey… How did you get here anyway?” She scrunched her eyebrows.

“I drove…” he laughed, “I figured that was pretty evident with the whole cop car that doesn’t belong to Gotham thing…” he nodded over his shoulder to the vehicle.

“But… They just let you take the car? Don’t they need it? Back in Blüd?”

“Eh, chief owed me a favor. He knows I’m trustworthy.” 

She suddenly noticed the uniform. She stepped back to get a better view. “Officer Grayson,” she started, looking him up and down. “you sure fill out that suit nicely.” She sniffled. 

He winked and tipped his hat at her.

“I’ve only seen pictures. It suits you.” She forced a little grin, but this one was genuine too.

“I think so.” He replied, in a gruff, flirtatious voice and a smirk.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She said, another tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

“Me too, Babs…”

She sniffled.

“Hey, want to go for a ride?” he offered, circling the car and opening the rear passenger door.

“I’m sorry?” She stopped dead in her tracks.

“What? It’s standard protocol. Passengers ride in the back.”

She looked at him blankly.

“I’m kidding, Babs.” He laughed, closing the door. “You only get to go back there if you’re lucky.” He winked.

“Ugh, Dick.” She retaliated, quickly picking up on the innuendo.

He opened the front passenger door. “Besides, your ice cream is up here anyway.”


End file.
